


Oh Canada

by Phenyx_tP



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenyx_tP/pseuds/Phenyx_tP
Summary: The Vecchios are visiting Canada.NC-17





	Oh Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Oh Canada

## Oh Canada

  
by Phenyx_tp  


Author's Notes: Written in June 2007 for Stop-Drop-and Porn Challenge. I'm posting again here in an attempt to centralize stories.

* * *

Stella tucked her bare feet beneath her and leaned back on the couch. Her skirt billowed around her ankles, covering her legs. As the sun dipped in the sky, the temperature had begun to drop slightly. Another hour and she'd need to change into a pair of jeans for warmth, even though the sun would not completely set.   
  
The sleeveless dress she wore now had been the only article of summer clothing she'd brought with her on the trip. This had been the outfit she'd worn when she and Ray got on the plane in Florida. The other clothes she'd packed had been sweaters and thick pullovers. No one had known that the small town of Dline would be suffering from a heat wave during this visit.   
  
Today's high had hit a sweltering 82 degrees Fahrenheit. Frankly, Stella had found the climate to be wonderfully refreshing compared to the humid stickiness back home in Florida. But Ray - that would be Stella's first Ray not the current one - had lived along these shores for two years now. He hadn't seen 82 degrees in ages (that's almost 30 Celsius - he'd kept informing her) and he had spent the day threatening to jump into Great Bear Lake.   
  
However, seeing as the water temperature was probably hovering somewhere around 50o F, Stella had thought it best to talk him out of it. When Ray, her current husband, had promised Stan an American dollar to do it, Stella and Fraser had needed to combine their efforts to keep the dumb Polack from turning himself into a popsicle.  
  
The three men, Ray, Fraser and Stan, were now sitting cross-legged on the floor. They had all discarded their shirts and wore only jeans and white, wife-beater tank tops. Stella watched as the men played a game of cards. She grinned lazily at her husband as he reached out to discard an eight of diamonds. There was just something about a bare-armed man wearing a wristwatch that really turned her crank.   
  
Desire slammed into her gut like a bullet. All this manliness, chopping firewood, talk of guns, and constant rough banter had left Stella feeling as though she'd been dowsed in testosterone. And here she was, stuck in a one-bedroom cabin with an uptight Mountie, his boyfriend, and a husband who wouldn't screw around when 'bat-ears can hear us'.   
  
With a frustrated sigh, Stella lifted her hair away from the back of her neck. She stretched backward like a lazy cat, trying to shake off the feeling of need curling through her. When she straightened, Stella's gaze met the inquisitive blue eyes of her ex-husband.  
  
"You okay, Stell?" he asked.  
  
She responded with a shrug. But Ray Kowalski had been her husband for a long, long time. He'd always been very good at sensing her emotions. Evidently, he hadn't lost the knack. He picked up on her arousal as though she'd written it across her forehead. Stanley's face suddenly broke into a slow grin.   
  
"Forget it, Ray," she scolded him.  
  
"Forget what?" Stella's husband looked up from his cards.   
  
"Sorry," Stella shook her head. "Not you, Ray. I meant him." She pointed at her ex.   
  
Stella's husband laughed. "You really need to learn to call him Stanley."  
  
Stanley flipped Ray a middle finger. "Fuck you, Vecchio." Stanley's eyes twinkled merrily at Stella, coloring his words with a double meaning. "Oh wait," he added. "That's The Stella's job."  
  
The men chuckled and went back to their game. Stanley continued to throw wry looks at Stella. She could tell that her mood was contagious. Stanley started to shift uncomfortably, snickering quietly as he surreptitiously rearranged himself.  
  
Several minutes passed, during which Stella occupied her time with watching her ex-husband's arousal increase. It was kind of fun, seeing his eyes go wide when she stuck a lock of her hair into her mouth. A moment later it occurred to her that she was flirting with the wrong guy. She was a married woman for pity's sake.   
  
She quickly apologized. "Sorry."  
  
Stanley shrugged. "S'okay. I'm like those dogs and the bells. Old habits, instinctive reactions, it's making me drool. You trained me too well."  
  
Stella smiled. "I'm not going ring your bell anymore, Stan. That's the Mountie's job now."  
  
Stanley laughed. "True." Tossing his cards onto the floor, Stanley hopped to his feet. "Come on Mountie," he said. "You've got chores to do."  
  
Stella hid her smile behind one hand.   
  
Dragging Fraser across the room, Stanley called over his shoulder. "You kids behave, we'll be back in about twenty minutes. Have fun!" The cabin door slammed behind them as they left.  
  
Stella's husband frowned at her. "Why do I get the feeling that I missed something important?" he asked.  
  
"Because you did." She snickered at him. Stella rose gracefully from the couch and stepped into her husband's arms. She flickered her tongue across his lips before devouring them with her own. "We have twenty minutes," she whispered into his mouth.  
  
"But Honey," Ray groaned. "What if they come back?"  
  
"They won't."  
  
"They'll know what we were doing," Ray complained.  
  
Stella grinned. "Yep. Same thing they are doing."  
  
Ray face went slack with shock. "I did not need to know that."  
  
"Oh quit being so Catholic," Stella chided. A wicked thought popped into her mind. Grabbing her husband's arm she pulled him to the door. She eased it open quietly and ducked outside.   
  
"Stella!" Ray hissed.   
  
She smiled angelically at him then attacked his throat with her lips. Pressing his back against the outer cabin wall, Stella tugged Ray's shirt out of his waistband and ran her hands up his spine. Stella leaned her body against his and felt her husband's physical reaction to her efforts nudge against her thigh.   
  
"Jesus Stella!" he said. "They are right over there. I can't do this... I can't watch this."  
  
Stella growled with annoyance. She grabbed the front of her husband's shirt and turned them around so that their positions were reversed. "Fine," she purred. "I'll watch. You can do all the work."   
  
"Stella," Ray panted.   
  
"Shut up, Ray." Stella was in no mood to argue. She got Ray into the same mood as expeditiously as possible. She simply opened his pants, hiked up her skirt, and wrapped her legs around his waist. As she began to rub her panty-covered warmth against Ray's growing dick, Stella looked over his shoulder.  
  
Not more than a hundred yards away, Stella could see Fraser and Stanley. The two men were in much the same position as Stella and Ray. Stan was pressed up against the wall of the barn. Fraser had his back toward her, but Stella could see that his pants were losing a battle with gravity. A pale stripe of flesh had become visible between the hem of Fraser's shirt and the top of his jeans.  
  
Stanley banged his head against the wooden plank behind him just as Fraser's back muscles rippled under his shirt. Stella gasped. "Touch me," she whispered into Ray's ear.   
  
Ray wrapped one arm around each of Stella's legs, using her back against the log cabin as leverage to hold her up. The fingers of both his hands brushed against the fabric of Stella's underwear. The sensation made her purr with delight.   
  
"What are they doing?" Ray panted into her ear.  
  
Stella smiled. Her husband was evidently not as much a traditionalist as she had thought. "The Mountie is fucking him," she drawled.   
  
"Yeah?" Ray grinned and then nipped the soft flesh at her throat.  
  
"Yeah." Stella's hips rocked back and forth, back and forth. "Why can't you be more like Fraser?"  
  
Ray snickered. "You want me to fuck Stanley?"   
  
Stella growled. "He's busy. You'll have to settle for me."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that. Stanley's not my type," Ray said before diving toward her mouth. They kissed long and deep, their tongues tangled. Ray tugged at Stella's panties, pulling the crotch to one side with his thumb. As her husband buried himself in Stella's wetness, she opened her eyes and looked toward the barn.  
  
Stanley was wrapped tightly around Fraser's body. The Mountie's half crouched position, the forgotten pair of jeans dangling from Stanley's right ankle, and the rhythmic pulsations of their entwined bodies gave little doubt as to their actions. It seemed like an awkward arrangement but from the look on Stanley's face, the angle must have been just right. Stella would have been impressed by their coordination if she hadn't been preoccupied with her own situation.  
  
"God," Stella gasped. Her eyelids drifted shut as Ray found that perfect spot and began to thrust with real enthusiasm. It was good. It was better than good. The rough bark from the cabin wall was digging into Stella's shoulder blades. The teeth of Ray's open zipper scratched across her inner thigh. These minor irritations were just enough to make the sweet throbbing between Stella's legs all the more sweet.   
  
Stella licked a trail across Ray's jaw, tasting the tang of his flesh. Her moan of pleasure was low and sultry. Squeezing her husband close, Stella pressed her body against his so that she could look over his shoulder again.  
  
Fraser had lost his shirt. Pale skin shimmered with perspiration. The muscles of Fraser's back rippled each time his hips drove forward. Across his shoulders one of Stan's arms clutched at him tightly. Stanley's other hand fluttered gently over the blemish low on Fraser's spine. A moment later the tender caress turned into a desperate clawing. Stanley arched against the wall, threw both arms wide and cried out in release.   
  
Stella groaned and buried her face in the crook of Ray's neck. Reaching down, she grabbed Ray's ass with one hand and squeezed, signaling a need for more. Ray rose to the challenge. He shifted his feet, wrapped a fist in Stella's hair and began to pound into her with an increased fervor.  
  
"God," Ray panted. "Stella. Baby."  
  
"Yeessss," she hissed. She was close, very close. She knew instinctively that Ray was nearing his limit too. "Please," she begged him. Stella glanced toward the barn, frowning with the need to come. Her gaze met the unwavering eyes of her ex-husband.   
  
Stanley was watching her over Fraser's shoulder. He was soothing the shivering Mountie, running his fingers through Fraser's dark hair. With a slow, contented grin, Stanley winked in Stella's direction.   
  
Laughter bubbled from her lips as climax slammed through Stella's body. Ray followed. His body stiffened and heat pulsed through Stella's groin, prolonging her pleasure. It was a long few minutes before either was able to speak.  
  
"What are they doing now?" Ray murmured with a kiss to her ear.   
  
"Fraser is staring at your ass and licking his lips," she replied.  
  
Ray flinched as though he'd been struck. "Seriously?" he squeaked.   
  
"No," Stella laughed.   
  
Ray tickled her ribs in retaliation. "You are an evil woman, Mrs. Vecchio," he growled.  
  
Stella snorted in reply. "Oh, you love it."   
  
"I do," Ray said. He kissed her again. "I really do."  
  
Stella eased her feet to the ground and began to rearrange her clothing. She chuckled at Ray's sudden sigh of disappointment. "Don't worry, Darling. I'm far from finished with you."   
  
"Promise?" Ray asked as he tucked in his shirt.   
  
"Oh yeah," she purred. "I'm really beginning to enjoy Canada."   
  
"Hmm," Ray agreed. "It isn't half bad. Then again, this is the first time I've been here a full day without having to dodge bullets."  
  
\---  
  
End 

  
 

* * *

End Oh Canada by Phenyx_tp 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
